1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to remote maintenance and control of laundry appliances such as washing machines and clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional laundry appliances such as washing machines and clothes dryers, an operation is interrupted when occurrence of an abnormal condition is detected during the operation. For example, in washing machines, a washing operation is interrupted when occurrence of an abnormal condition is detected during water supply or dehydration. In this case, a buzzer is activated to inform of the abnormal condition, or a display provided on an operation panel displays an error code indicative of the abnormal condition. A user reviews an explanation of error codes described in an instruction manual of the laundry appliance to find measures.
More specifically, the user copes with the abnormal condition when the condition results from a wrong operation or the cause for the condition can easily be resolved. However, when the abnormal condition results from a failure or breakage in the laundry appliance, the user telephones a store or shop, or a service center of the maker to request replacement or repair of parts or components. In this case, the user explains the abnormal condition of the laundry appliance to a serviceman. However, the abnormal condition sometimes results from a combination of various causes. Accordingly, only the user""s explanation is sometimes insufficient. The serviceman then inspects the cause for the abnormal condition when visiting the user""s home. As a result, the repair takes much time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device, method and system for remote control of a laundry appliance which can cope with the occurrence of an abnormal condition of the laundry appliance quickly and suitably, and a recording medium on which a computer program for the abovementioned remote control of the laundry appliance is recorded, the computer program for the above-mentioned remote control of the laundry appliance, a laundry appliance control device, a method of controlling a laundry appliance, a recording medium on which an operation program for the laundry appliance is recorded, and the operation program for the laundry appliance.
The present invention provides a control system for a laundry appliance, comprising a remote control device externally accessible via a communication network, the remote control device including a database storing coping information used to cope with an abnormal condition occurring during operation of the laundry appliance, for every type of the laundry appliance, the coping information corresponding to causes for the abnormal condition and including analytic information about an operating state of the laundry appliance upon occurrence of the abnormal condition, the number of times of the abnormal condition and a measure coping with the abnormal condition; a laundry appliance control device connected via the communication network to the remote control device so as to transmit information about an abnormal condition via a communication network to the remote control device when the abnormal condition has occurred in the laundry appliance; and analyzing means for analyzing the coping information corresponding to the abnormal condition in the laundry appliance to infer a cause for the abnormal condition of the laundry appliance. When the analyzing means analyzes a plurality of pieces of the analytic information, a higher priority is given to the analytic information corresponding to a cause for the abnormal condition with a larger number of times of occurrence.
According to the above-described method, upon occurrence of an abnormal condition in the laundry appliance, the coping information necessary for coping with the abnormal condition is transmitted to the laundry appliance. Accordingly, the abnormal condition of the laundry appliance can quickly be found and a quick and suitable measure can be taken against the abnormal condition. Further, information about the abnormal condition of the laundry appliance occurred in the market can be managed in an intensive manner. Additionally, an accuracy in the remote control of the laundry appliance can be improved by making use of the information.